Lily Risk Her Butt & So Does Band Camp Girl
by Ariel McLass
Summary: Revision: Lily is so sure Brad's gf from space camp is bs & bets her butt,daring Brad she exist.So confident she let's Brad tie her over a stool but he pull her panties dn.Vulnerable, but what about Lana?Spankings of 18 y/o.


Lily Risk Her Butt & So Does Band Camp Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show or the characters in Grounded For Life. I make no money from the writing or posting of this fictional story.

Warning: spanking of an eighteen year old. All participants in thios story are at eighteen years old.

1

"Look, Lily my girlfriend is here and she says what you need is a good spanking!"

"Okay Brad, so your girlfriend, Lily makes quotation marks with her fingers is going to spank me."

"Look I mean it Lily she said it would do you a world of good and I am inclined to agree with Lana."

"So Brad your girlfriend, Lily makes quotation marks with her fingers again is named Lana." Lily says with a chuckle in her voice that says she does not believe him.

"Really Lily Lana says the way you act so sarcastic with me alone is reason for you to get a good spanking."

"All right Brad if you insist on this girl friend farce I will make a deal with you." Lily was feeling quite full of herself and wanted to rub Brad's nose in his bold face lie!

Brad was perturbed with his ex-girl friend and ready for her to be taught a lesson. He was ready for her to carry a little red wagon to carry around behind her.

"Okay Lily you agree to let any female who is in my house right now spank you.

You can ask me for clues, but each wrong answer will require a pre-spanking action."

"Sure Brad you must think I am an idiot to fall for that one. It's your mom. You are pretending your mom is your girlfriend, how lame.

"Wrong, you have to bend over the stool and I will tie your wrists to the bottom rung." Brad ordered

Lily just smiled the redhead was at her cocky best and was going to call his bluff as she bent over the stool and even let Brad tie her wrists to the lowest rung. This position caused her red plaid skirt to ride up over her bottom baring the bottom of her panties.

"What is your next guess Lily?"

"I got it figure out. its your Aunt Emily since you don't have a grandmother.

You see I won because I outsmarted you and there will be no spanking for me. Too bad bub your ass lost."

"Wrong Lily and now you have to bend over the stool and I will tie your ankles to the bottom rung." Brad commanded as he flipped her plaid school skirt up onto her back.

Brad was taken aback by what he saw and there was a shift in his pants. Staring him right in the face was his ex-girl friend's panty- clad bottom pulled even tighter across her teen baby fat bottom. The panties stretched so tight

"Crap, there really is a Lana"

"There sure is bitch!"

No, that is impossible; you're too pretty I don't believe it."

"Oh you're going to believe it sister when I give you the spanking of your life for the way you have treated sweet Brad."

Lana pulled down Lily's panties to the back of her knees.

"Brad believe me soon we want be able to see those red freckles on her ass!"

Lily struggled trying to get lose as Brad patted her white freckled bottom.

"Stop struggling Lily I tied you down tight so you are just going to have accept what your actions have sewed."

"Brad you can't be serious you're going to sit back and watch your girlfriend spank me with my panties down on my bare bottom, I might add."

Lily was red faced boiling mad at this indignity and bucked her butt up and down as far as her bondage would allow. Brad knew from past experience she was fuming not humiliated.

"Lily you act like your actions do not affect those around you".

"I do not," Lily said with a pertinent pout.

Lily gasped, fluttered her hands at him angrily and jumps up,

"How dare you talk to me that way Lana?"

Lily red faced now "You have no business!"

Lily asked suspiciously,

"What do you think you are you going to do?"

Lana smugly replies her shoulder length brown hair framing her face complete with a smile on her face.

"Lily I am going to spank you good and hard, as well as long."

Her face was flaming a cherry red with indignation and humiliation at being spoken to by Brad's girlfriend, as if she were a misbehaving child and Lana the adult in charge of her.

"I won't allow you to talk that way to me. I think it is obviously way past time to start your next lesson".

"No don't you dare, get away from me", Lily spouted

"Get your hands off me Lana"! The fiery redheaded schoolgirl continued.

Lily felt her legs spread her legs to support Lily's girlish weight and length tied over the wooden stool.

Lana was ready to make her backside shine.

"But …but Lily finally found the breath to sputter,

Lily literally spitting out her words to Lana

"NO way am I going to let you spank me!

Lily quietly tries tact with Lana,

"C-can't you just take my word that I'll try to behave?"

"No Lily, I am afraid the time for second chances has left the station".

Her rival disciplinarian using a very strong right arm Lana began to spank Lily's bare trembling bottom is perched high in the air.

Target acquired Lana raised her hand high above the visibly trembling white and red freckled butt and began spanking Lily with spanks that peppered both cheeks of her bottom covering and building the heat deeper and deeper into the skin of her butt flesh.

Lily squirmed, her threatened thinly clad posterior now handling a garrison of stinging spanks. Her butt flattened, rebounded, wiggled and quivered as she applied a volley of hard and fast spanks turning her butt cheeks from white to pink to red cherry red.

Lily's Butt moved but not a sound could be heard in the room except

Spank! Pop! Crack! Spank! Whack! Pop! Crack! Spank! Splat! Slap!

SPANK! CRACK! POP! SPANK! WHACK! CRACK! POP! SPANK!

Lily looked back over her shoulder at Lana and said with a smug expression... "That didn't hurt". That could not have been the more wrong choice of words.

Lana now quite irritated with the sassy mouthed Lily tells her:

Lily eggs her spanker and Brad's Girlfriend further.

"That doesn't hurt." "You can't hurt me, bitch!"

Brad left the room to go get the most uncomfortable chair in the house for Lily to sit on after her spanking was finished. Ideally it was wood and Lily's tender, sore red bottom would be the center of her undivided attention.. It was his way of merging modern child rearing discipline with old fashion corporal punishment.

Lana decided it was time for a more punishing spanking implement.

It was her experience there was nothing like a severe paddling with wooden paddle whaling on a bare ass tail end to get a message across.

Lana switched to a hard wooden ¼ inch thick and 15 inches long and the width of a roadside souvenir paddle she had gotten from space cam. She resumed Lily's spanking her raising her leg one on top of the other to elevate the target to an optimum level and carefully measures her aim, drawing her arm back and with brutal accuracy this time cracked the paddle straight down the butt crack of her ladyship's/ Lily's spread thighs.

"A paddling,! You aren't going to spank me! I am almost a grown woman,

Lily her eyes mesmerized by the sight of her wooden paddle that Lana continued to pop against her hand.

Lily flashed her a doe eye look of disbelief and said,

"But almost grown high school girls don't get spanked Lana!"

"This, this is absurd! "You let me off your lap this instant"

"Your going to get what you deserve for treating Brad like shit young lady", said Lana

"Oh yeah well you are full of shit!"

"And that's a long hard paddling that will leave your bottom blood blistered."

You…you…you BITCH" Lily spouted angrily

"No way am I going to be talked to like that Lily", Lana, admantly spouted.

"Lily you're going to learn a lesson about lying and thinking about the safety of others before you leave this room today young lady."

"You Bitch, don't you talk to me like that!"

Lily was now fearful and angry at the same time.

Lily eyes sprung wide and with open-mouthed incredulity as the wooden paddle momentarily disappeared into the open cleft, paddle-"cracked" against soft, sensitive girl-flesh in an up and down manner.

"This is how I have to teach that bottom of your, by smacking your behind until you can't sit down for a week."

Lana speaks to Lily and continues to take charge.

In Lily's Words:

She drew her arm back and with brutal accuracy this time cracked the paddle straight down my butt crack of my spread thighs.

Lana paddled on and on. I felt her spread my crack. She paddled me right on my button hole and that hurt real bad! Tears were running down my face. She said she was not through blistering my butt and boy was she doing a good job.

I heard Lana in my ear and it made made hotter than my rear!

Now was the time to use the one weapon Lana had no defense for my years of time with Brad and knowing what made him tick.

I would stick it to the little dear, pretty!

It was three hours since Brad had left to look for the wooden seat whick would be hard on Lily's bottom as her red flushed swollen orbs made contact with unforgiving surace. The eighteen year old showed up unannounced back in Lily's bedroom and confronted Lana for what she was doing to Lily.

Brad was furious with Lana who had taken advantage of the situation spanking Lily with the space camp souvenir paddle.

"You young lady get off her lap and go sit in that wooden chair and do't you move.

Lily got off Lana's lap and furiously rubbed her bottom not caring she was pulling her cheeks apart giving glimpses of her pink rosebud while nearly tripping over her lowered panties sat down on the wooden chair seat with an audible wince. "Ahh"

"As for you Lana, get your naughty ass up and I am going to deal with you."

Lana looked on wide mouthed in disbelief realizing she has just lost Brad back to Lily.

"Look Brad it is one thing for you to get me to help you spank your ex gitlfriend's ass, but, think again if you think you are going to spank me!"

The once spurned femme had breathed new life into her relationship with Brad, but at the price of the burn Lana had put into her ass.

Brad placed the hard wooden chair with an open back except across the top of the back.

"Lily you are to go to the corner facing the wall, sit your bottom all the way down on the chair and remain facing the corner for the next eighteen minutes."

"Yes sir, Lily said the submissive words surprising her they came out of her mouth.

Lily had Brad's heart, but it was a red upside down heart he could see through the back of the wooden chair she was constantly squirming on to find a comfortable way to sit her sore behind on the hard woden chair.

End of Chapter One:

**Will the coniving Lily turn the tables and get Band Camp, Lana spanked too?**

Please let me know what you think of this additional twist. Review and favorite and I promise I will PM you a clue.


End file.
